Torn Le Retour de la Mère Inquisitrice
by Lovelestate21
Summary: Épisode 2X11-Torn. La Mère Inquisitrice est de retour à Aydindril et elle est très Fachée. Richard verra pour la première fois le vrai visage de Kahan dans son rôle de Mère Inquisitrice.
1. L'arrivée

*****Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -malheureusement- ni le lieux, ni leurs caractères.*****

**Historique : **Cette fanfiction a été crée **avant **la diffusion de l'épisode 2X11 - Torn. À ce moment là, je n'avais vu que les **previews **de l'émission. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé que Kahlan serait séparée en deux. Je me suis également légèrement inspirée de ma lecture des permiers tomes de L'Épée de Vérité. Je crois que c'est sans doute inévitable lorsqu'on les lit en parallèle ave la série.

**Résumé : **Kahlan arrive enfin à Aydindril, mais une surprise lui attend sur le Prime Fauteuil. En plus, elle n'a plus ses pouvoirs et elle cherche, avec Cara, Richard et Zedd, à savoir qui à bien pu les lui voler et qui en a le pouvoir.

**S02E11 (Torn)**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, deux robustes soldats la gardaient empêchant toute intrusion. Pour pénétrer dans la salle du conseil, le sang allait devoir couler, pensa Richard. Néanmoins, Kahlan ne s'arrêta même pas et elle continua sa marche rapide. Le Sourcier craignait qu'elle ne se blesse en se frappant à la garde. Toutefois, les soldats ouvrirent les portes à la volée pour les laisser passer. Et même qu'ils la saluèrent. Devant eux se trouvaient de part et d'autre un alignement de fauteuils tous occupés par de haut-dignitaires. Au bout, s'élevait un trône plus spectaculaire encore que celui de Rahl. Sans s'arrêter de marcher, Kahlan leur dit en un murmure de rester ici alors que les lourdes portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Zedd les avait prévenus qu'ici ils devraient suivre les consignes de l'Inquisitrice. Pourtant, Richard voulu la suivre malgré tout et Zedd dut le retenir.

Après quelques pas, Kahlan sortie sans hésiter un de ses poignards et le tira. Il alla se loger dans l'un des pilastres du trône surprenant son occupant. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta que quelques mètres à franchir elle dit d'une voix forte et claire «DÉGAGEZ Prince Fyren». Cependant, l'homme ne cilla pas.

-À moins que vous ne préfériez une conversion, continua-t-elle, avec un sourire malsain en recommençant à avancer.

Elle plaqua sa main sur le cou de l'importun. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, la regardant fixement dans les yeux. Kahlan n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il était impliqué dans le complot qui se tramait contre elle. Ne voulant pas trahir la perte de ses pouvoirs, elle prit le poignard enfoncé dans le bois du fauteuil et fit lever l'intrus. Kahlan plongea alors son arme dans son cœur en lui disant que finalement il n'en valait pas la peine. Puis, elle retira le poignard sanglant, laissa le cadavre de l'homme tomber à côté du fauteuil et se retourna, face à tous, les yeux pleins de rage. La Mère Inquisitrice venait de récupérer sa place.

-D'autres voudraient voir à quel point le Prime Fauteuil est confortable? _Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre._ Profitez-en vous n'aurez pas d'autres occasions, finit-elle en essuyant sa dague sur l'une des manches du Prince mort.

Les actes de Kahlan terrifiaient Richard. Même Cara semblait mal à l'aise face à tant d'autorité. Finalement, l'Inquisitrice prit place dans le fauteuil. Richard retrouva sa langue et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Kahlan, qu'est-ce que tout…

Il ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'une dague siffla le long de son oreille gauche et alla se loger 2 mètres plus loin, dans la porte. On pouvait dire que Kahlan savait viser.

-Ici, je ne suis ni ton ami, ni Kahlan, Richard Rahl. On me nomme la Mère Inquisitrice et j'attends qu'on me présente les honneurs et le respect dû à mon rang, dit-elle froidement.

Richard l'avait déjà entendue parler ainsi, mais jamais avec une telle autorité. Ce qui le surprit plus encore ce fut lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. Jamais, elle ne l'avait appelé Rahl! C'était une toute autre femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il regarda Zedd pour obtenir des explications. Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait ni bougé ni parlé et Richard remarqua qu'il avait le même regard que les autres dignitaires debout devant leur fauteuil; soumis, attendant les ordres. Richard n'eut d'autres choix que se taire avec réticence. Kahlan se leva après un long moment de silence. Tous s'agenouillèrent pour s'incliner devant la plus haute autorité, même Zedd. Ils dirent à l'unisson : «Nous saluons la Mère Inquisitrice». Celle-ci répondit d'une voix solennelle : «Levez-vous mes enfants.» Les hauts-dirigeants ainsi que Zedd se redressent et s'assirent.

-Le Conseil des Contrées du Milieu peut maintenant commencer, dit-elle.


	2. Sur le Prime Fauteuil

**Sur le Prime Fauteuil**

Avant que quiconque ne bouge ou ne dise quoique ce soit, Kahlan, restée debout, fit signe qu'elle prenait la parole.

-Si vous ne m'avez pas vu jusqu'à présent c'est parce que j'ai aidé le Soucier dans sa quête.

Kahlan expliqua rondement ce qu'elle avait fait depuis les 5 derniers mois, passant outre les détails inutiles et superflus.

-Bien. Maintenant j'aimerais connaître chacune de vos conditions. Je veux un rapport détaillé sur ce qui s'est passé et la situation présente de chacun de vos territoires sur mon bureau. Dans 1 heure et demie.

Elle descendit les quelques marches du podium et continua :

-N'essayez pas de me mentir pour améliorer votre position ou recevoir des avantages. Je le saurai. La session reprendra demain 3 heures après le levé du soleil.

Elle descendit l'allée, passa devant ses trois compagnons de voyage et murmura :

-Suivez-moi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent puis se refermèrent. Les gardes saluèrent la Mère Inquisitrice qui continua en les ignorant, suivit de ses compagnons. Richard essaya de rattraper Kahlan; d'atteindre ses côtés. Néanmoins, il n'y parvint pas. Même qu'il peinait pour garder le rythme, tout comme Cara; chose étonnante. Malgré la fureur de Richard pour les secrets qu'elle avait encore pour lui, une pensée furtive traversa son esprit : Comment pouvait-elle marcher à cette vitesse avec tant de grâce tout en donnant l'impression de marcher lentement.

-Kahlan…, commença Richard.

-Tais-toi, répondit-elle, prestement.

-…Mère Inquisitrice, essaya-t-il après quelques pas.

-Richard, Ferme-LA, dit-elle en appuyant ses mots comme une mère qui menace son enfant d'une punition à venir.

Il se tut et ils continuèrent en silence. Arrivés à une porte après une marche sans fin dans le labyrinthe du château d'Aydindril, Kahlan s'arrêta face à deux gardes qui la saluèrent. Elle se tourna vers le plus âgé pendant que l'autre ouvrait les portes.

- Si quelqu'un tente d'entrer ou de sortir, tuez-le sans sommation. Ne laissez PERSONNE passer cette porte sans mon autorisation. Et surtout ne vous faites pas abuser par une ruse.

-Bien Mère Inquisitrice, dit-il en inclinant la tête.


	3. Au calme

**Au Calme**

Elle entra suivit des autres et les gardes fermèrent les portes derrière eux. Elle se retourna pour les verrouiller, puis ouvrit toutes celles adjacentes à l'antichambre et les verrouilla également. Elle fit de même avec les fenêtres avant de tirer les rideaux. La Mord'sith, le sorcier et le Sourcier restèrent planter au milieu de la pièce. Lorsque l'antichambre fut suffisamment sécuritaire pour Kahlan, elle reprit la parole, toujours dos à ses amis :

-Une toile de Sorcier ainsi que de la lumière ne serrait pas un luxe, je crois.

Zedd fit un signe d'approbation et créa une toile qui les protégerait d'éventuels espions. Elle se retourna si vivement face à Zedd que Cara et Richard sursautèrent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Aydindril, Zedd? Le questionna-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, contrastant considérablement avec son attitude.

Il ne répondit pas. Après tout que pouvait-il répondre. Kahlan prit une grande inspiration et expira toute sa fureur et ses tensions.

-Richard, excuse mon comportement. Quand j'ai aperçu ce Prince de pacotille sur le Prime Fauteuil, je me suis rendue compte que mon absence avait duré trop longtemps. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision de t'aider plutôt que de présider le conseil, mais maintenant je sais que j'ai sous-estimé les risques. Je devais réagir pour prouver que c'est encore moi qui dirige et que je continue à me préoccuper de la paix des Contrées du Milieu. Maintenant que mes excuses sont présentées, que voulais-tu me dire dans le couloir, dit Kahlan doucement en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de Richard.

Celui-ci s'empourpra. Encore une fois, il avait surréagit, mais avec raison s'entêta-t-il. Voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien, Kahlan reprit la parole.

-Pendant notre mission pour tuer Darken Rahl et la quête de la Pierre des Larmes, il me semblait inutile de te dire qu'ici, dans les Contrées du Milieu, les rois et reines s'agenouillent devant moi. En fait, j'y pensais que rarement. Maintenant, il va falloir tout remettre en ordre avant de repartir à la recherche de la Pierre des Larmes. Plus question que l'on croit que mon absence leur permet de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Pourras-tu me pardonnée?


	4. Une longue nuit s'annonce

**Une longue nuit s'annonce**

-Je t'aime Kahlan. Je commence seulement à comprendre les responsabilités que tu as vis-à-vis du peuple, répondit Richard sans pourtant dire les mots que Kahlan voulait entendre.

-J'en suis heureuse, souffla Kahlan à moitié soulagée de sa réponse.

Richard se demandait quels secrets Kahlan pouvaient avoir encore pour lui. Si elle ne lui avait rien dit de ses responsabilités et de son rôle dans les Contrées du Milieu, que pouvait-elle encore lui caché? Et pourquoi avait-elle ressentie le besoin de ne rien lui dire? À lui, l'homme qu'elle aime?

Kahlan savait que Richard l'aimait énormément mais qu'un jour elle devrait tout lui dire. Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit puisqu'elle le trouvait encore trop naïf et impulsif; trop ignorant des habitudes, des pratiques et des croyances de ce coin du monde pour comprendre véritablement. De plus, Kahlan craignait toujours la réaction de son amour face à la réalité de son rôle au sein des Contrées du Milieu. Ici, à cet instant, ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour cette discussion. C'était une histoire trop longue à raconter.

-Nous sommes de retour à Aydindril, tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs et nous ne connaissons pas l'origine de cette cause, résuma Cara. Qu'est-ce que tu prévois faire?

-Je vais regarder dans les livres des secrets Inquisitoires, peut-être pourrais-je y trouver des réponses, dit Zedd en s'assoyant. Après tout, les secrets du Sheirkaiah y sont inscrits.

-Excellente idée, mais je ne sais pas où ma mère les a cachés. Peut-être même ont-ils été détruits ou brûlés.

-Ta mère? Questionna Richard surprit.

-Oui. Elle était Mère Inquisitrice de son vivant. On dit qu'elle inspira grand nombre de gens.

Soudain, on cogna à la porta. Zedd se tourna vers Kahlan. Elle fit un signe de tête et le sorcier supprima sa toile de sorcier et Kahlan entrouvrit la porte.

-Qui requiert la Mère Inquisitrice, dit-elle autoritaire avec un brin d'irritation.

-Excusez-moi Mère Amnell, voici les rapports que vous avez demandez, lui répondit un scribe en tendant une boîte pleine de parchemins.

-Merci Marcus, dit Kahlan en ouvrant la porte. Tu peux les déposer sur cette table et demande à Maryse de nous apporter un petit quelque chose.

Il obéit avant de partir prestement.

-Et bien, ça va faire beaucoup de lecture, s'exclama Richard.

-Et d'analyse, compléta Zedd en remettant sa toile de sorcier.

-Bien! Je crois que nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour ce soir à propos de mon problème, dit Kahlan. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Et au lieu d'ouvrir les portes principales pour sortir des appartements de la Mère Inquisitrice, comme s'y attendait Cara et Richard, elle prit celle de gauche. À cet instant, Richard s'aperçu dans quelle opulence Kahlan avait l'habitude de vivre avant sa quête. Avant tout ça. Sa chambre comptait nombre de pièces.

-Prenez la chambre qui vous convient, dit Kahlan solennellement en indiquant une série de portes. C'est la suite des invités privilégiés. Je dormirai de l'autre côté. Zedd pourrais-tu veiller à tout sécuriser, s'il te plaît.

-Oui évidemment, mais ne travaille pas trop tard, d'accord? Répondit Zedd.

-Très bien Sorcier Zul'Zorrander, répliqua Kahlan comme une enfant. Un petit plat devrait bientôt arriver. Vous devez tous mourir de faim.

À ce moment là, le ventre de Richard grogna comme pour appuyer ses dires. Cara réprima un rire. Avec les évènements de la journée, la faim n'avait pas été une priorité.

-Ça tombe bien, dit-il.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Kahlan en l'embrassant.

Elle se retourna et prit la boîte de rapports. Lorsqu'elle atteignit ses appartements Zedd lui dit :

-Je suis sérieux Kahlan. Ne te surmène pas.

En guise de réponse, Kahlan poussa un soupir. Elle était fatiguée, extrêmement fatiguée, mais il y avait tant à faire avant de se coucher. Le lendemain matin avant le Conseil, elle allait être très occupée les règles de présentations devaient être respectées et puis elle apprécierait la toilette obligatoire avant sa préparation mentale d'Inquisitrice pour le Conseil.

Richard choisit une chambre où déposer son sac de voyage, Cara fit de même. Pendant ce temps, Zedd s'occupa de leur sécurité. Le repas arriva plus tard dans la soirée. Encore une fois ce fut Kahlan qui ouvrit la porte. Elle retourna immédiatement à ses responsabilités en emportant bien peu de choses. Derrière elle, l'inquisitrice barra la porte. Elle avait dû sentir que Richard n'allait pas la laisser tranquille alors qu'il voyait qu'elle manquait de sommeil et de force.

-Richard, tu ne peux l'empêcher d'accomplir son devoir. Viens donc te coucher. Tu lui seras plus utile en forme, demain. Je prendrai Cara avec moi pour farfouiller la Forteresse pendant que tu assureras la protection de la Mère Inquisitrice. Elle est une excellente combattante, mais sans ses pouvoirs et avec toute cette fatigue les risques sont bien trop grands. Kahlan ne pourra se défendre seule. Demain, si tu es trop fatigué, tu ne pourras assurer sa protection et alors sa vie sera réellement en grand danger.

Richard soupira. Zedd avait raison, comme toujours. Dans son état, il ne serait bon à rien. Les trois comparses mangèrent en silence. Toutefois, le Sourcier ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Quand la Créatrice cesserait-elle de dresser des obstacles devant eux et entre eux. »


	5. Le réveil inquiétant

**Le réveil inquiétant**

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Richard rejoignit Kahlan. Il voulait lui parler. Pourtant, il trouva ses appartements vides. Cara et Zedd étaient également partis. Étrange. Tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Où pouvaient-ils se trouver? Inquiet, Richard dégaina et avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte. Doucement, il l'ouvrit. Aucun garde. Tout ce cirque n'annonçait rien de bon. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite et encore à gauche, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir et de descendre tranquillement les escaliers qui se situaient à sa droite. Il ne semblait pas avoir âme qui vive, alors qu'hier encore le palais regorgeait de gens. Rendu en bas des escaliers, il entendit des cris. Richard se mit à courir plus vite que jamais. Et s'il avait failli à sa tâche de protéger la Mère Inquisitrice, de protéger celle qu'il aimait à en mourir. Les bruits le conduisirent jusqu'à une double porte. Il s'arrêta et lentement ouvrit la porte, prêt à attaquer tout ennemi.

Sa surprise fut bien grande lorsqu'il découvrit les haut-dignitaires, les conseillers et ses amis en grande discussion autour du petit-déjeuner.

-Ah enfin! Le Sourcier nous ferait-il l'honneur de sa présence? Dit Zedd en se levant un verre à la main.

Richard rengaina rapidement son épée et regarda autour de lui, cherchant partout sa douce Kahlan des yeux. Un peu troublé, il se dirigea vers Zedd et Cara qui lui avaient gardé une place.

-Où est Kahlan, chuchota-t-il.

-Elle se prépare pour le Conseil des Contrées du Milieu, dit Zedd pour toute réponse. Tu la verras plus tard.

-Comment puis-je la protéger si je ne suis pas à ses côtés? Les disciples du Gardien pourraient arriver n'importe quand, murmura Richard.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela pour l'instant, le rassura Zedd. Elle est en bonne compagnie. Ta tâche commencera plus tard.

Le Sourcier s'assit et profita des mets raffinés que lui offraient le Palais de la Mère Inquisitrice. Pourtant, il ne baissa jamais sa garde et maintenait toujours un œil sur les invités pour déceler tous mouvements suspects.


	6. En route pour cette Journée chargée

**En route pour cette Journée chargée  
**(ou journée I du Conseil)

Après le repas, tous retournèrent dans leur appartement pour se préparer. Zedd, Cara et Richard attendirent que les convives quittent la salle et les tables se vident pour parler d'un plan d'action. Zedd commença :

-Comme tu le sais Richard, Cara et moi irons aujourd'hui dans la Forteresse des Sorciers d'Aydindril pour trouver les précieux livres. Avec une Mord'Sith à mes côtés, je n'aurai pas à craindre les pièges magiques. Toi, tu devras rester en permanence aux côtés de Kahlan tout au long de la journée. Elle te l'a dit hier, ici les règles de bienséances sont importantes et primordiales. Tiens-toi toujours un mètre derrière elle. Ne l'interromps jamais. Et surtout n'intervient en aucun cas dans les discussions politiques. Si tu as quelque chose à lui communiquer tu devras le faire entre deux conversations et le lui dire discrètement dans l'oreille. Ce doit être urgent et bref. Rappelle-toi bien qu'elle est la Mère Inquisitrice, la plus haute autorité des Contrées du Milieu. Ne la traite pas comme si elle était Kahlan, la femme qui combat à tes côtés et qui t'aime plus que tout.

-Je m'en souviendrai, surtout avec la prestation d'hier. [Silence]. Ce doit être bien difficile d'être cette autorité.

-Tu n'en as aucune idée. Je crois bien que Kahlan également ne sait pas à quel point c'est un lourd fardeau à porter. Ce n'est pas comparable avec ce qu'elle a vécu et appris jusqu'à maintenant.

Zedd informa très peu Cara sur leur journée et le lieu où ils se rendaient, après tout ils allaient passer la journée ensemble. Il prit soin de dire à Richard qu'une fois entrer dans la Forteresse, il serait seul pour surveiller Kahlan. Cara et lui ne réapparaîtraient qu'à la tombée de la nuit pour le dîner.

Kahlan vint les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était fabuleuse, éblouissante. Une nouvelle robe coupait à merveille ses courbes. La blancheur extrême du tissu allait à merveille avec les longs cheveux noirs qui cascadaient dans son dos. Elle semblait différente des derniers mois vécus en forêt. À cet instant, dans sa robe officielle, Richard vit pour la première fois la Mère Inquisitrice et non son aimée. Les trois amis s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Kahlan et l'aura d'autorité qui l'entourait.

-Richard, j'espère que tu es prêt à affronter des discours de politiciens barbants, dit-elle tout sourire avec humour.

Celui-ci fut déstabilisé. Son comportement tranchait avec celui d'hier. Peu importe ce qu'elle portait, Kahlan restait bien Kahlan. Et comme une femme brillante le lui avait dit un jour : « Nous sommes seulement ce que nous sommes, ni plus ni moins. » En l'occurrence elle-même.

-Bien sûr Mère Inquisitrice, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils sortirent tous les deux pour rejoindre la salle du conseil.

-Et bien, il semblerait qu'il ne reste que nous deux, dit Zedd en se retourna vers Cara.

-Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

-Effectivement. Allez viens, nous avons une longue marche à faire jusqu'à la Forteresse des Sorciers.


	7. Une avant midi chargé

**Un avant-midi chargé**

Richard marcha un mètre derrière Kahlan comme Zedd le lui avait recommandé. Kahlan s'arrêta devant les grandes portes de bois sculptées. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et soupira. Elle était finalement prête à affronter des gamins qui tireraient pour avoir le plus gros bout de la couverture. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand pour la laisser passer. Cette fois-ci en entrant dans la Salle du Conseil, la Mère Inquisitrice n'eut pas à tuer. Tous les hauts-dignitaires l'attendaient sagement devant leur siège à côté de leur assistant. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au Prime Fauteuil, à l'autre bout de la salle, tous s'agenouillèrent pour lui présenter les honneurs.

-Relevez-vous mes enfants. Je déclare officiellement le Conseil des Contrées du Milieu ouvert, dit la Mère Inquisitrice avant de s'asseoir.

Richard se plaça en retrait à la droite de Kahlan. Il se positionna afin de parer toutes attaques éventuelles.

-Bien. J'ai lu tous vos rapports. Il semblerait que plusieurs d'entre vous n'ont pas été en mesure de reprendre les rennes de leur économie après la chute de Darken Rahl. Il y en a même qui sont encore terrorisés par les partisans de Rahl. Cet après-midi, je vais aller voir la Garde d'Aydindril, en espérant qu'elle est toujours aussi puissante que dans mes souvenirs. Nous commencerons aujourd'hui par trouver un successeur au Prince Fyren. Je vous écoute.

-Mère Inquisitrice, dit un homme en se levant. Je suis Aldrid, le chancelier du défunt Prince Fyren. Je serai honoré de reprendre sa place au sein des Contrées du Milieu.

-Je suis certaine que vous le seriez. Toutefois, le Prince n'a-t-il aucun enfant vivant qui le pourrait, répliqua-t-elle.

-Pas à ma connaissance, lui répondit le chancelier.

-Très bien. Alors je vais détacher une escadrille pour protéger la ville et éviter une guerre civile en attendant d'avoir trouver un successeur. Vous partirez avec eux. Revenez me voir dans un mois avec toutes personnes qui désirent reprendre la couronne et qui en ont les capacités. Vous pouvez disposer et préparer vos affaires. Le départ se fera au courant de l'après-midi.

-Très bien Mère Inquisitrice, la salua-t-il en s'inclinant avant de quitter la salle.

Durant tout l'avant-midi des cas semblables défilèrent : problème de territoire, de possession, d'héritage et de succession, etc. Kahlan trouva une réponse diplomatique à chaque situation. Richard fut impressionné par la rapidité de ses réponses et de ses prises de décisions. Elle farfouillait parfois dans ses notes sur la petite table à côté, mais toujours très rarement. Il était fier de sa belle compagne. Si un jour l'envie lui prenait de revendiquer son titre de Seigneur Rahl, il n'aurait pas meilleure épouse et reine qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent pour la pause du déjeuner, seulement le quart des problèmes avaient reçu une réponse sans nécessairement être régler.


	8. Une pause bien méritée

**Une pause bien méritée**

Alors que tous les invités mangeaient dans la Grande Salle, Kahlan prit son diner dans ses appartements tout en consultant ses parchemins et diverses cartes de la région. Richard trouva triste le fait que sa douce ne profite pas du dîner pour se reposer, parler et manger aux invités dans la Grande Salle. Il lui demanda la raison de cette attitude. Kahlan déposa ses papiers et sa fourchette et prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre. À moins qu'elle n'hésite à répondre ou qu'elle choisisse les mots appropriés.

-Richard, est-ce que le roi dîne avec sa cour? Certes en mangeant avec eux, j'apprendrais à les connaître et eux également. Toutefois me respecteraient-ils encore?

À son tour Richard réfléchit à sa réponse

-Le crois-tu réellement? Pourtant, on a partagé nombre de repas. Je me suis toujours montrer respectueux et je le serai toujours après Aydindril.

-Richard, soupira-t-elle. C'est différent tu me respectes comme la femme que tu aimes, pas comme la Mère Inquisitrice. Serais-tu prêt à obéir à chacun de mes ordres? À ne prendre la parole que si je te le permets? À te conformer à tous les protocoles et bien d'autres choses encore?

-C'est donc une tradition ancestrale que tu tiens à respecter aveuglement.

-Non, s'exclama-t-elle. Enfin oui et non. Habituellement les Mères Inquisitrices ne sont pas seules. Il y a leur compagnon et leurs enfants. Je suppose qu'elles souhaitaient simplement se retrouver tranquille entourer de leur famille et de leurs plus proches amis aussi souvent qu'elles le pouvaient. Tu l'as sans doute remarqué, mais avec toutes ces responsabilités nous sommes toujours prises quelque part. Il semble que cette habitude soit restée et soit devenue une sorte de coutume. Les autres chefs trouveraient bien étranges que je décide soudain de ne pas suivre cette « règle ». Malgré tout, je présume que ce raisonnement ne s'applique pas dans mon cas, du moins pour l'instant.

Le repas reprit son calme et se finit dans le silence. Richard réfléchit à toutes ces choses que les Mères Inquisitrices devaient et pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas faire. Il trouva dans cette tâche bien de la solitude. Kahlan, pour sa part, continua un peu à farfouiller dans ses papiers avant de les ramasser en une belle pile bien droite et nette. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea dans sa grandiose salle de bain. En sortant, elle soupira. Pour survivre au reste de la journée, elle allait devoir retrouver un peu de joie et d'humour.

-Prêt à retourner écouter des politiciens se battre? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Je vais où vous allez ma Dame. Je ne suis là que pour vous protéger, répondit Richard avec ironie.

Kahlan sourit pour la première fois en deux jours et réchauffa du même coup le cœur du Sourcier qui se demandait s'il allait jamais revoir ce tendre visage être réellement heureux. Ils sortirent tous deux pour rejoindre la salle du Prime Fauteuil.


	9. Un après midi de conseils

**Un après-midi de conseils**

Cette fois-ci, ils prirent la porte sur le côté du Fauteuil au lieu de faire une entrée théâtrale. Après les formules d'usages, que Richard trouvait ridicules et inutiles, Kahlan s'installa dans son le Prime Fauteuil et lui monta la garde du côté droit en retrait, comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Il s'aperçut qu'on avait installé une grande table et des chaises devant le Prime Fauteuil. Kahlan plaça en ordre les multiples et divers documents qu'elle avait lus et étudiés pendant le diner. En silence, elle prit le temps de se préparer à recommencer les réunions. Nul dans la salle ne sembla vouloir la presser. Nul n'aurait intérêt à le faire de toute façon. Puis, Richard l'attendit parler d'une cause et inviter les personnes concernées à s'avancer. Il supposa que ces cas-là étaient plus difficiles à gérer, d'où la table. Plusieurs causes défilèrent durant lesquelles il les passa à admirer la salle mais surtout à penser à ce qu'il ressentait face à cette situation. Celle de Kahlan, de sa puissance et de ses devoirs. Les choses entre elle et lui allaient-elles changées, devaient-elles changées? Que se passerait-il si elle devait rester ici à Aydindril, pendant qu'il irait chercher la Pierre des larmes? Trouverait-elle pendant ce temps le courage pour prendre un compagnon? Séparée de lui aurait-elle la force qui lui manquait pour accomplir ce geste? Y serait-elle forcée ou très fortement encouragée par tous ces hauts-dignitaires? Comment le choisirait-elle? Elle avait dit un jour que son compagnon devait être fort, intelligent, beau, noble et attentif pour donner ses qualités et biens d'autres encore à sa fille. À travers ses pensées qui le perturbaient, il entendit une voix l'appeler.

-Richard, RICHARD! S'exclamait Kahlan.

-Que puis-je faire, dit-il en s'approchant après être retombé sur terre.

-Nous aurions besoin de ta connaissance en tant que garde-chasse et guide forestier.

-Pardon? S'exclama-t-il surpris de cette demande.

-La Mère Inquisitrice requiert les connaissances du Sourcier de la forêt et de…

Le conseiller s'arrêta de parler voyant les deux autorités le fusillant du regard. Richard avait très bien compris la demande de son amour, mais il n'en restait pas moins abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses compétences seraient un jour utile dans cette salle.

-Très bien. En quoi puis-je vous être utile Mère Inquisitrice, répondit-il en prenant place à la table.

Finalement, Richard satisfit Kahlan et les dignitaires autour de la table grâce à ses conseils et recommandations. Le problème s'était révélé être un cas pourtant simple pour lui. Ces politiciens n'y connaissaient vraiment pas grand-chose. Il supposa que même leurs paysans auraient trouvés la solution. En fait, ils n'auraient probablement vu là aucun problème. Le soleil continua sa route et commença à descendre tranquillement. Richard voyant le temps défilé s'approcha de Kahlan à la fin d'une énième réunion pour lui remémorer une chose importante. Il lui murmura :

-Il me semble que tu voulais jeter un œil à ton armée.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sur un visage essayant de ne pas montrer le moindre signe de surprise. Une expression plutôt étrange et comique.

-Comme le Sourcier vient de me le rappeler, je dois inspecter la Garde d'Aydindril, sa capacité et son armement. Le reste de la journée vous appartient. Le conseil recommencera demain.

Cette fois-ci lorsque la Mère Inquisitrice quitta la pièce, les salutations d'usage furent brèves. Un repos pour ce cher Richard. Après avoir franchie le seuil de la porte en direction de la cour arrière, Kahlan dit tout bas « Au fait, ce n'est pas _mon_ armée. »


	10. L'armée d'Aydindril

**L'Armée d'Aydindril**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, le soleil les frappa de plein fouet. Décidemment, ils étaient restés trop longtemps enfermés à l'intérieur au goût de Richard, lui qui était habitué à passer ses journées à l'extérieur. Dans la cour, les capitaines dirigeaient leur troupe à travers les divers entraînements. Retirée des champs de pratique, était installée une tente où un général semblait profiter du beau temps pour régler la paperasse et superviser ses soldats. Voilà ce que le Conseil des Contrées du Milieu devrait faire. Leur entrée sur le terrain d'entraînement fit autant sensation qu'à l'intérieur. Tous s'arrêtèrent pour saluer la Mère Inquisitrice, un genou au sol. Encore plus de règles idiotes et elle dit que ce n'est pas son armée?

-Relevez-vous mes enfants. Je suis heureuse de voir que la Garde d'Aydindril s'entraîne si bien et si consciencieusement. Je vous présente Richard Cypher, le Sourcier de Vérité pour lequel vos ancêtres et vous-mêmes avez combattu et continuerez de vous battre. Après deux jours en ma compagnie, entourée de paperasse et de politiciens, à me suivre partout, je suis sûre qu'il serait enchanté de s'entraîner avec vous.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci pour être sûre que ça le convenait. À la vue de son visage rayonnant, Kahlan en conclue qu'elle avait vu juste.

-Et je vous pris de ne pas le ménager. Il sait très bien encaisser les coups, dit-elle en souriant.

Après quelques rires qui circulèrent parmi les hommes, la Mère Inquisitrice se dirigea vers la tente du général où un visage familier et amical l'attendait, laissant Richard avec les soldats.

-Mère Amnell comme je suis heureux de vous voir en si grande forme. Je me suis énormément inquiété à votre sujet. J'ai crains de ne plus vous revoir. Il me tarde de connaître les détails de votre périple.

-Allons Galaad, pas tant de manières avec moi, conclut-elle en le serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Richard, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de cet échange, fut étonné de la voir agir ainsi. Certes, il ne doutait pas qu'il y avait en ces lieux des personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Pourtant, il n'aimait guère cela. Kahlan avait toujours soutenu que les femmes la jalousaient et que les hommes la fuyaient ou tout du moins évitaient de la toucher. À la vue de cette scène, l'image qu'il se représentait de ses relations avec les autres s'écroula. Il essaya de se convaincre que ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Il se dit que « Galaad » devait être marié et c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas peur de son touché. Richard n'avait donc rien à craindre de sa part. Les soldats le sortirent de ses pensées et il vit Kahlan entrer dans la tente probablement pour régler d'autres situations. Toutefois, il ne put le jurer puisque les gardes capturèrent son attention. Alentour, la plupart étaient déjà retournés à l'entraînement. Plusieurs stations s'étendaient sur le vaste terrain. Certains pratiquaient le tir à l'arc et le lancer de diverses armes, mais la majorité faisait des rondes de duels. Richard fut dirigé vers l'un d'eux. Les hommes voulaient prouver leur valeur au Sourcier de Vérité. Celui-ci se fit une joie de sortir son épée et de combattre amicalement. Cependant, leur combat devint de plus en plus un cours donné par Richard. Il leur enseigna des techniques d'attaque et de défense provenant de Terre d'Ouest ou qu'il avait acquis durant son périple. Quelques heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. Fatigué, Richard les laissa pratiquer son enseignement et marcha vers la tente du général. Lorsqu'il dégagea le tissu qui servait de porte, il vit que les militaires discutaient toujours de stratégies et de missions. Kahlan s'aperçut de sa présence et décréta qu'ils méritaient une pause pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle attira son amour loin de la tente sur une butte qui surplombait légèrement le terrain de la Garde d'Aydindril. Elle profita de ce moment pour se coller contre lui. Prise de nostalgie, elle se mit à lui raconter sa vie d'autrefois.

-Avant, on voyait _ici_ des Inquisitrices s'entraînées contre des gardes, bien souvent deux ou trois en même temps. Notre entraînement était considéré comme complété lorsqu'on réussissait à combattre une troupe composée de cinq à dix capitaines. Chacune d'entre nous avait un sorcier qui l'accompagnait partout. Un lien très étroit a toujours existé entre les Inquisitrices et les sorciers. Bien souvent, ils étaient nos confidents. Les seules autres personnes qui nous comprenaient. Même que lorsqu'un sorcier rencontrait une Inquisitrice voyageant seule, il se sentait dans l'obligation de la protéger, alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. C'est ce qui s'est passé entre Zedd et moi. Je suppose que notre lien vient du fait que se sont des sorciers du Premier Ordre qui nous ont créées. Maintenant, sur cette terre peu parmi ces soldats doivent avoir connu cette époque. La plupart sont morts ou se sont retirés de la Garde. Le général Meiffert et le commandant Galaad sont les seules personnes encore en vie que je connaisse personnellement. Tous les autres sont morts ainsi que mes sœurs.

Richard ressentit la peine et la grande détresse de Kahlan dans ses phrases. La victoire qu'ils avaient eue ensemble avait un goût très amer. Le général vint les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard, brisé le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Alors, comment le Sourcier trouve-t-il mes gardes?

-Ce sont d'excellents combattants. Ils s'entrainent dur pour assurer la paix des Contrées du Milieu et ont foi en leur cause.

-C'est un grand compliment de la part du Sourcier de Vérité.

-Je vous prie, appelez-moi Richard, général Meiffert.

-Très bien alors appelez-moi Benjamin.

Un bruit que Richard reconnu fendit l'air. Il se précipita sur Kahlan et tombèrent tous deux sur l'herbe. Derrière eux, une flèche se ficha quelques mètres plus loin dans un arbre. Sur ses gardes, Richard se leva immédiatement, arme au point, pour voir qui venait de tirer. On venait tout juste d'essayer de tuer la Mère Inquisitrice? Un partisan du Gardien se trouvait-il dans les parages?


	11. Dans la Forteresse

**Dans la Forteresse des Sorciers**

Cara découvrit, non sans peine, que la route qui menait du château à la forteresse était longue et ardue. Ils finirent cependant par atteindre la porte principale après deux heures de marche.

-Enfin nous voilà arriver, dit-elle en soufflant.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, répondit Zed. Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu ici. Je me demande si je serai encore capable de rentrer.

-Quoi! Vous n'auriez pas pu y penser avant que nous fassions tout ce chemin? S'exclama la Mord'Sith furieuse.

-Ne panique pas. Laisse-moi simplement concentrer.

Il leva ses bras, dirigea ses mains vers les portes, se concentra et murmura quelques mots incompréhensible. Rien. Il fronça les sourcils. Il devait réussir à ouvrir ses portes, les pouvoirs de Kahlan en dépendaient peut-être. Il se rapprocha des portes, le va les bras plus haut, comme s'il essayait réellement de repousser les portes, ferma les yeux et répéta la formule à voix haute. Enfin, il entendit le bois craque sous l'effort. Il répéta encore et encore la formule jusqu'à ce que les portes finissent par céder. Une fois fait, les bras du sorcier lâchèrent sous tant d'effort. Heureux, il regarda ces portes fabuleusement sculptées qui avaient fini par obéir à sa magie.

-Bien. En route, dit Cara impatiente.

-Ne sois pas si pressée, dit Zedd en la retenant par le bras. Ce lieu renferme des pièges dangereux et qui ne cessent de se déplacer. Certains sont immobiles mais d'une incroyable puissance.

-Un instant, ne m'as-tu pas emmené justement pour ça? Pour déjouer les pièges?

-Je l'ai seulement dit pour que Richard ne s'inquiète pas pour nous. Il devait avoir toute sa concentration pour protéger Kahlan. C'est vrai que ta magie pourrait bien contrer quelques pièges mais sûrement pas tous.

-Très bien, après vous.

Zedd avança lentement et prudemment vers l'entrée. Il s'arrêta soudain.

-Donne-moi ta main, dit-il à Cara.

Elle hésita, ne comprenant guère.

-Cara, gronda Zedd. Bien à mon signal, on avance de trois pas.

Cara se plaça à côté du sorcier, les secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles il resta immobile.

-Maintenant. 1, 2, 3. STOP.

Un bout de toge de Zedd, resté en arrière, brûla. Cara tourna la tête. Par chance, le feu ne s'était pas propager. Il semblait qu'ils étaient devant une succession de murs de feu.

-Bien, soupira Zedd. Maintenant quatre pas.

Cara hocha la tête, serra un peu plus la main de son compagnon et se rapprocha. Ils parcoururent ainsi une dizaine de mètres. À certains moments, leur pause durait plusieurs minutes. Faire cette courte distance prit néanmoins près d'une heure. De l'autre côté des murs de feux, la Mord'Sith lâcha la main du sorcier. Celui-ci avança en la plaçant derrière lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait, elle s'arrêtait également. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence au travers des milliers d'étagères de livres que renfermait la forteresse. Cara fut impressionnée de tous ces écrits rassemblés ici, en un seul lieu. Elle s'était rendue une fois dans la bibliothèque de Darken Rahl. Elle croyait alors être en présence de la plus grande de toutes les bibliothèques. En ce moment, Cara su qu'elle avait eu tord de le croire. Ici dans cette forteresse les livres et les tables de travail s'étendaient à perte de vue. Derrière elle, Cara ne voyait plus la sortie depuis longtemps. Ils avaient changé de directions plusieurs fois. La majestuositéde l'endroit fit oublier à la Mord'Sith entraînée de faire un plan de l'endroit afin de retrouver la sortie en cas de problème.

-Zedd, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas perdu, demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je ne suis pas perdu. Je nous fais seulement passer par d'autres chemins pour éviter des pièges magiques trop dangereux. La première chose que l'on apprenait dans notre formation était de repérer les pièges et de savoir se diriger dans cette forteresse les yeux fermés. Elle contient beaucoup d'étages et beaucoup de couloirs me sont encore inconnus.

-Alors, tu sais précisément où nous allons?

-Eh bien, pas tout à fait. Les livres qui renferment les secrets inquisitoires ne sont pas catalogués et sont habituellement très bien dissimulés. Très rare sont ceux qui connaissent leurs emplacements. Normalement, toutes les Mères Inquisitrices le savent, mais Kahlan n'a pas reçu le rite initiatique. On l'a certes éduqué pour qu'elle le devienne, mais il lui restait bien d'autres choses à apprendre.

-Alors où penses-tu pourvoir trouver ces précieux livres?

Zedd s'arrêta devant un impressionnant escalier en colimaçon.

-Ne me dites-pas qu'il va falloir descendre dans les catacombes, dit-elle désespérer, craignant les rats.

-Veux-tu vraiment que Kahlan retrouve ses pouvoirs?

Cara resta silencieuse et suivit Zedd dans l'escalier. Ils descendirent trois niveaux et elle voyait que l'escalier continuait à s'enfoncer ainsi sous terre. Puis le sorcier descendit d'un autre niveau avant de réintégrer les milliers de couloirs remplit de livres.

-Maintenant, comment on fait pour les repérer ces fameux livres?

Zedd ne dit pas un mot, il s'était arrêté, regardant anxieusement ce niveau. Cara s'inquiéta de ce qu'ils trouveraient devant eux. Elle lisait dans les yeux du sorcier que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose ne devait pas être présent.


	12. Attention

**Attention**

En cours d'écriture


	13. Un souper de révélations

**attention SPOILERS**

**Un souper de révélations**

À l'heure du souper, Zedd et Cara n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Pourtant, Zedd ne manquait jamais un bon repas. Ce fait inquiéta quelque peu Richard. Il se demandait s'ils allaient bien tous les deux. Pourtant, Kahlan ne semblait pas trop inquiète de cela. Finalement, il se dit que trouver des livres cachés dans la Forteresse n'était pas une tâche facile. Il était normal qu'ils ne soient pas encore là. Il espéra seulement que tous les deux avaient trouvés un coin où dormir.

Comme pour le dîner, Kahlan s'installa dans sa chambre pour le souper. Elle avait poussé Richard a accepté l'invitation de Galaad prétextant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de rapports à lire. Il ferait mieux de passer la soirée avec Galaad, le général Meiffert et les autres, vu qu'elle ne serait pas d'agréable compagnie. Le Sourcier, peu convaincu de ses arguments, accepta tout de même et se retrouva seul pour le repas du soir. Au moins, cette situation lui permettrait d'approfondir les liens que Galaad entretenait avec son Inquisitrice. Il ne perdit pas de temps en subtilité et entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

-Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Kahlan?

-Depuis bien des années, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'est pas toujours une femme facile à suivre. Je l'ai connu lorsque les commandants entraînaient les jeunes Inquisitrices et les nouvelles recrues de l'Armée. Elle m'a énormément fait suer en entraînement. C'est à se demander si ce n'est pas elle qui nous entraînait. Elle apprenait tellement vite qu'elle a rapidement dépassé toutes ses sœurs et la majorité des recrues. Je crois qu'elle s'était donnée pour mission d'être toujours là pour protéger sa jeune soeur et la volonté pour devenir une Inquisitrice accomplie et respectée.

Richard sourit à son tour au souvenir des entraînements durs et féroces de sa belle Kahlan.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est une ennemie redoutable. Quand je la vois combattre, je suis bien heureux de ne pas être son adversaire. Et même dans ces réunions pour le Conseil des Contrées du Milieu, elle est terrifiante avec les hauts-dignitaires. Ce côté de sa personnalité m'a surpris aujourd'hui et hier.

-Si vous l'aviez déjà vu négocié un traité de paix ou autre. Une fois, j'ai bien cru bien que son allié était sur le bord de chier dans son froc. Je crois qu'il aurait accepté n'importe quel accord seulement pour rester le moins longtemps possible.

-Vous savez, je pense que vous n'avez rien vu. Elle est vraiment inquiétante lorsqu'elle se bat pour la survie des plus faibles et des êtres qui lui sont chers.

-Sans doute, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu l'accompagner comme vous l'avez fait. Je devais rester ici et protéger la cité. La Créatrice seule sait combien j'aurais aimé combattre à ses côtés et protéger ses arrières.

Cette dernière phrase surprit et choqua Richard, éveillant sa jalousie. Il avait découvert précédemment qu'il était effectivement marié et même qu'il avait trois enfants, dont un en bas âge. Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de parler de Kahlan qui ne lui plaisait guère.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré?

-Elle ne vous l'a pas dit?, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Non, pourquoi? Elle aurait dû?

-Je ne sais pas. J'en suis simplement surpris. J'aurais cru qu'elle vous parlait de tout, ou du moins qu'elle vous aurait raconté sa vie à Aydindril.

-Ses responsabilités de Mère Inquisitrice lui prennent beaucoup de temps. Elle ne doit pas penser à autres choses en ce moment, répondit-il froidement.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Avant, elle n'était pas aussi occupée. Nous avions du temps pour être ensemble.

Le Sourcier fixa le commandant d'un mauvais œil.

-Richard, j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'appréciez guère. Serait-ce à cause de la connivence qui existe entre la Mère Inquisitrice et moi?

Richard continua à l'observer attentivement sans dire un mot.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de quoi que se soit. Il n'y a que de l'affection fraternelle entre Mère Amnell et moi. Je lui dois beaucoup. Je lui dois plus que ma vie. Grâce à elle, j'ai échappé à un sort pire que la mort selon les Inquisitrices.

À cet instant, Richard réentendu les paroles que Kahlan lui avait dit un jour en forêt; un malheureux jour.

-Elle a évité qu'une de ses sœurs vous convertisse, conclut-il.

-En fait, c'est elle qui a refusé de me convertir. Et si Darken Rahl n'avait pas déclenché cette guerre, je n'ose imaginer la punition que nous aurions subit tous les deux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « elle a refusé de vous convertir »?

Galaad se leva de la table prenant avec lui sa coupe et une cruche.

-Venez, Sourcier. Je vous le raconterai dans le jardin.

Richard se leva à son tour avec sa coupe à peine entamée. Si le commandant emportait avec le vin, l'histoire risquait de ne guère l'enchanter.

-Je ne vous ai pas totalement dit la vérité concernant les relations que j'entretenais avec la Mère Amnell.

Richard sentit que les révélations que Galaad s'apprêtaient à faire, étaient aussi pénible pour l'un que pour l'autre. C'était l'histoire de sa vie et elle se déroulait ainsi.


	14. L'enfance de Galaad

**L'Enfance de Galaad**

Par un soir d'orage, Pellam, sorcier du Second Ordre entra silencieusement dans la Forteresse des Sorciers. Les bras chargés de son fils nouvellement né, il ne fut pas aisé d'atteindre sa chambre sans déclencher les sorts de protection. Connaissant les quelques règles imposées par la Mère Inquisitrice, il devrait donc demander une audience. Le lendemain, il se retrouva devant elle lui expliquant la situation.

-J'aimerais garder cet enfant auprès de moi dans la Forteresse. Hier, sa mère est morte en couche laissant son enfant à son père. Sachant que ses parents ne pouvait s'occuper d'un enfant de plus, j'ai dû le ramener.

-Depuis longtemps Aydindril ne s'occupe plus des enfants de sorciers. Pourquoi devrais-je accepter votre requête?

-Les Sœurs de la Lumière ne le prendront pas en charge parce que cet enfant n'a pas hérité du don. Et il est hors de question que je laisse mon enfant à des étrangers.

-Je vous rappelle que vous avez un devoir envers les Inquisitrices, surtout Ellan.

-J'ai pensé que lors de mes missions avec mon Inquisitrice Ellan, que les sorciers ainsi que les autres Inquisitrices pourraient poursuivre son éducation. Si je convaincs Ellan et les sorciers, seriez-vous prête à accepter cette proposition.

-Je serais prête à la reconsidérer. Je ne vous promets rien.

Il sortit de la salle en la remerciant. C'est comme si elle avait déjà dit oui. Il ne serait pas difficile de convaincre Ellan, qu'il supposait être dans le jardin. En revenant hier soir, Pellam avait découvert plusieurs des siens autour d'une flamme magique dans la salle des prières. Ils imploraient la Créatrice de prendre soin de la mère de l'un des siens. Les dons de clairvoyance s'avéraient très utiles. À la fin de leur prière, ils dirent à Pellam qu'ils seraient heureux de prendre soin de son fils. Pellam sourit à ce souvenir, il ne serait pas plus difficile de convaincre Ellan. Lorsqu'il entra dans le Jardin des Inquisitrices pour lui parler, quelques unes de ses sœurs s'y trouvaient avec elle. Même si Pellam aurait préféré voir Ellan seul à seul, il s'avançant son fils dans les bras. Quatre ou cinq Inquisitrices convaincues seraient un avantage.

-Ellan, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un.

-Pellam! Je t'ai cherché partout cet avant-midi. Où étais-tu? [elle arrêta de parler s'apercevant du paquet que tenait son sorcier] Oh, mais qui est cet ange dans tes bras?

-Je te présente mon fils. Galaad.

Toutes les Inquisitrices vinrent voir le nouveau-né.

-Qu'il est beau. Et la mère ?demanda Ellan.

-Elle n'a pas survécu.

-J'en suis profondément désolée.

-C'est pourquoi j'aimerais garder cet enfant ici avec moi, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses condoléances.

-Cher ami, tu connais les règles. En as-tu parlé à la Mère Aénor?

-Je suis allé la voir ce matin pour le lui demander. Bien évidemment, elle se conforme aux règles, mais est prête à reconsidérer la question si tu lui assures que ça ne te dérange pas. Je ferai garder et élever Galaad par les autres sorciers lorsque nous serons en mission.

-Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Alors c'est d'accord pour moi.

-Et si cet adorable enfant n'a personne pour le surveiller, alors je serais heureuse de m'en occuper, dit l'une des Inquisitrices présentes.

Toutes les Inquisitrices présentent acquiescèrent.

En grandissant, Galaad fit sensation au Palais des Inquisitrices. Élevé un fils sans peur qu'il ne devienne cruel et sanguinaire était fantastique et inespéré pour les Inquisitrices. Même la Mère Aénor y prit goût et consacra quelques heures pour lui chaque semaine. Cependant, elle et ses plus proches conseillères nourrirent un destin pour cet enfant. Un avenir qu'il n'apprécierait probablement pas. Les sorciers et son père lui enseignèrent les rudiments de la magie. Les plus vieux espéraient que sa descendance puisse développer le don. À partir de ses sept ans, il participa à quelques leçons avec les jeunes Inquisitrices de son âge. Ces petites ne fut ni méchantes ni mesquines et le traitèrent comme un frère. Entre les différentes leçons, il jouait avec elles. Malheureusement, malgré sa jeune apparence, Pellam était déjà très vieux. Il mourut le lendemain des 10 ans de son fils. Comme le nombre de sorciers continua à réduire et les Inquisitrices partaient de plus en plus longtemps. Il fut décider que Galaad passerait l'avant-midi en cours avec les Inquisitrices et l'après-midi avec la Garde d'Aydindril. Sa vie se poursuivit ainsi créant de forts liens d'amitié avec les Inquisitrices de son âge et apprenant à se battre auprès des recrues et des soldats. À l'âge de 16 ans, il put s'enrôler de façon permanente dans la Garde d'Aydindril alors que les autres hommes de son âge commençaient leur entraînement de recrues.

Puis, un jour, deux nouvelles Inquisitrices se présentèrent au Palais. Galaad resta dans l'ombre pour observer la scène. Elles furent conduites devant la Mère Inquisitrice par une Sœur de la Lumière. La plus jeune, apeurée, se tenait derrière la plus âgée et serrait fortement l'une de ses mains. La plus âgée était forte, même si elle était sans doute terrifiée sachant qu'elle rencontrait la plus haute autorité des Contrées de Milieu. On sentait dans ses gestes une grande méfiance face à un étranger et un fort désir de protéger sa jeune sœur. Galaad ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cette Inquisitrice encore jeune était belle.

-Je vous présente les deux Inquisitrices que j'ai recueillies, dit la Sœur de la Lumière.

-Bonjour Kahlan, bonjour Denee, répondit la Mère Aénor en s'adressant aux deux jeunes filles. Bienvenue à Aydindril.

-Merci Mère Inquisitrice de nous accueillir dans votre palais. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Aénor se leva du Prime Fauteuil et se dirigea vers le jardin invitant Kahlan et Denee à la suivre. Galaad, malgré sa bonne éducation et ses qualités, avait le vilain défaut d'être trop curieux. Il les suivit donc et les espionna.

-Il y a longtemps de cela, j'ai connu votre mère. Elle était une excellente Mère Inquisitrice : juste et compatissante. Elle n'eut jamais à asseoir son pouvoir pour que les autres la respectent, chez elle c'était naturel. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous voir en pleine santé. J'ai cru comprendre qu'après sa mort, la vie ne fut pas facile pour vous deux. Maintenant que vous êtes avec votre famille, tout ira bien.

-Nous l'étions aussi dans la vallée de Thandor, répliqua Kahlan défendant ceux qui l'avaient recueillie.

-Oui, sans doute, soupira Aénor. Seulement ici vous allez apprendre votre vrai rôle dans les Contrées.

Elles continuèrent à marcher en silence. Finalement, la Mère Aénor les confia à une autre Inquisitrice, d'autres affaires l'attendaient. Celle-ci se faisait vieille et ne faisait presque plus de missions. Par ailleurs, elle avait souvent gardé Galaad après la mort de son père. Elle fit visiter le Palais des Inquisitrices aux deux sœurs. Durant ce tour guidée, les petites parlèrent peu. Cependant, Galaad remarqua que la plus jeune se détendait de plus en plus et semblait moins angoissée, plus à l'aise. En revanche, sa grande sœur se raidissait au fil des couloirs. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans leur chambre à elles à la fin de la visite, il sortit de sa cachette et descendit aux cuisines avec la vieille Inquisitrice.

-Il me semblait bien qu'il y avait une paire d'yeux qui nous épiait.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher Ellan, dit-il en souriant.

Arrivée aux cuisines, l'Inquisitrice fit activer des marmitons.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller porter un goûter à ces deux Inquisitrices?

Galaad sourit. Il pourrait peut-être la chance parler à la plus âgée des deux. Sa prestance l'avait impressionné.

-Elle est ravissante n'est-ce pas, dit Ellan en lui remettant un panier de fruits et de pain frais.

-Qui donc? Questionna-t-il innocemment.

-Comme si tu ne savais pas, soupira Ellan.

Elle s'inquiéta soudainement de cet adolescent qu'elle aimait. Avant que Galaad ne franchisse la porte, elle lui donna un conseil.

-Je t'en prie Galaad, fait attention. Ces deux enfants n'ont pas eu la vie facile. Elles ont vécu bien des épreuves. Surtout, il ne faut pas que tu oublies que se sont des Inquisitrices.

-C'est leur maison maintenant. J'aimerais seulement qu'elles se sentent chez elles. Un ami est souvent le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

-Tu as raison et c'est vraiment gentil. Cependant, aujourd'hui laisse-les tranquille, d'accord? Il faut qu'elles s'habituent à ce nouveau logis.

Galaad le promit à Ellan et monta à leur chambre. Il cogna doucement à la porte.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda une voix à travers le bois.

-Je vous apporte un panier de nourriture. Vos aînées ont supposé que vous deviez avoir faim après le long voyage jusqu'ici.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. La plus âgée se tint dans la mince ouverture, empêchant toute intrusion malvenue.

-Je m'appelle Galaad, dit-il en souriant, le panier tendu vers elle.

Celle-ci le regarda avec méfiance. Il sentit qu'elle l'analysait allant jusqu'à plonger dans son âme.

-Merci pour le goûter, finit-elle par dire avant de fermer la porte.

Galaad, surpris par ce comportement, resta quelques instants devant la porte.

_-Qui était-ce Kahlan?_

_-Seulement une personne qui nous amenait à manger. Sers-toi. Je vais défaire mes valises._

_-Tu n'as pas faim?_

_-Non, dit-elle sobrement en s'enfermant dans sa chambre._

Galaad regagna lui aussi sa chambre. Il trouvait triste que la plus âgée ne se sente pas plus chez elle. Pourtant, il suivit le conseil d'Ellan et ne chercha plus à la revoir du reste de la journée. Depuis son intégration à la Garde, il ne soupait plus avec les Inquisitrices, chose qui lui manquait. Les seuls moments où on leur permettait d'être ensemble étaient les entraînements. Ainsi, en construisant des liens de confiance, on espérait éviter qu'une Inquisitrice prenne un soldat de la Garde comme compagnon. Pourtant, il s'ennuyait des Inquisitrices avec qui il avait tissé des liens. Durant le souper, Galaad apprit des lieutenants que les deux nouvelles feraient leurs classes avec toutes les autres. Du même coup, il découvrit que la plus âgée avait 14 ans. Par conséquence, dans quelques jours, elle s'entraînerait avec eux l'après-midi.


	15. Premier contact

**Premier contact**

Le lendemain s'annonçait pour être une belle journée. Il profita de son jour de congé pour se préparer et partir tôt. Il grimpa la montagne qui protégeait Aydindril et atteint une clairière plane à mi-chemin du sommet. C'est à cet endroit que reposait son père et tous les siens. Puisque Pellam avait été enterré selon les rites des sorciers, son fils n'avait pas pu assister à l'enterrement. Il ne savait donc pas où exactement sa dépouille se trouvait. Il se plaça au milieu de la clairière et pria, comme il le faisait habituellement. Il avait besoin de ses conseils et de son opinion sur les derniers évènements d'Aydindril. Cependant, au milieu de sa prière, un bruit dans la forêt l'interrompit. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers les arbres, Galaad vit une Inquisitrice marchée dans sa robe noire traditionnelle. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle soit là, toute seule et dans un habit si peu adapté pour la marche en forêt. Rare était les Inquisitrices qui se promenait sur cette montagne et encore plus rare à cette hauteur. Galaad décida d'aller à sa rencontre. En revanche, la mystérieuse s'aperçu de sa présence, bifurqua et se mit à courir. Connaissant très bien cette forêt, il sut qu'elle ne pouvait aller bien loin. Le sentier qu'elle avait emprunté se divisait en deux. D'un côté, on arrivait face à une falaise impossible à grimper et de l'autre à une cascade. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de courir après elle. Il craignait qu'elle ne glisse sur les rochers humides et ne tombe dans la cascade. Finalement, il la rattrapa au bord de la chute d'eau. Elle était assise sur un rocher. En s'approchant, il reconnu Kahlan.

-La forêt de cette montagne est dangereuse pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, dit doucement Galaad.

-Comment voulez-vous que je l'apprivoise si je ne peux m'y promener car c'est trop périlleux, se moqua-t-elle de son commentaire.

En disant cette phrase, Galaad ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lui réponde et surtout pas qu'elle rit de ses propos. Il croyait qu'elle allait se comporter comme la veille.

-Oh fait je m'appelle Galaad.

-Oui je sais. Vous me l'avez dit hier.

-Je craignais que vous ne vous en rappeliez pas.

-Sachez que je n'oublie jamais les dires ou les actes d'une personne.

Elle se leva de son siège de fortune et plongea ses yeux emplis de noirceur dans ceux de son interlocuteur qui frissonna à ce contact.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, je suis bien plus dangereuse que les bois de cette montagne.

-Je n'ai pas peur des Inquisitrices. [Kahlan continua à le fixer] Qu'avez-vous à me regarder ainsi?

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous avez été convertit par une faible ou une très puissante Inquisitrice, si vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ou si vous agissez de votre propre chef?

-Quelle importance?

-Dans les trois premiers cas se seraient normal, voir étonnant alors que le quatrième serait inquiétant.

-Pourquoi serait-ce inquiétant?

-Un homme qui n'a pas peur des Inquisitrices et qui n'est pas convertit, c'est une menace pour nous.

Galaad fit un pas vers Kahlan qui se raidit immédiatement.

-Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom?

-Notre arrivée à fait sensation. Vous devez déjà le connaître.

-Je préfèrerais l'apprendre par vous.

Kahlan ne répondit pas et continua à descendre la montagne en suivant le cours d'eau.

-J'ai appris que vous alliez commencer votre entraînement demain avec les autres Inquisitrices et les gardes d'Aydindril.

-Et moi, qu'à mon âge c'était mon devoir. En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il?

-Je suis soldat. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider si vous le souhaitez?

Kahlan réprima un rire.

-Ça ne doit pas faire bien longtemps que vous êtes engagé. Comment le pourriez-vous?

-J'habite ici depuis toujours. C'est pourquoi je ne crains pas les Inquisitrices. Je me suis entraîné avec plusieurs d'entres elles et même s'il est vrai que j'ai intégré la Garde depuis peu, j'ai passé nombre d'années auprès des soldats.

Kahlan sourit. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas un sourire amical, plutôt amusé.

-Nous verrons cela. Par contre, ce n'est pas de mon ressort de décider avec qui je pratique.

-En dehors des classes, je pourrais vous donner quelques trucs pour lancer vos dagues.

-Je ne crois pas que je vais commencer immédiatement mon entraînement avec ses armes.

-Dans ce cas, vous pourriez prendre de l'avance sur les autres. Un avantage alors que vous êtes nouvelle.

-Rien ne sert d'avoir un avantage sur les autres Inquisitrices. Ce qui est important avant tout, c'est d'accomplir notre mission, de faire régner la justice dans ces Contrées. Nous apprenons à nous battre seulement pour ne pas être prise au dépourvue lorsque nous sommes seules. Beaucoup trop de sorciers restent dans l'Ancien Monde au lieu d'accomplir leur devoir envers nous. Ceux de ce monde-ci, du Nouveau-Monde, meurent ou alors sont trop jeunes ou bien ne savent même pas que le don coule dans leurs veines. C'est pour nous défendre contre ceux qui désirent posséder notre pouvoir qu'on apprend l'art du combat et de la guerre. La Mère Inquisitrice n'est pas déterminée par sa puissance de frapper, mais par la pureté de son cœur.


End file.
